The present invention relates to a stabilizer of a vehicle and method of controlling rolling stiffness of a vehicle by controlling the stabilizer itself.
The stabilizer is combined in the suspension system of a vehicle to increase rolling stiffness of the vehicle, and to increase steering stability of the vehicle when cornering or high speed running.
One example of a known stabilizer is shown in FIG. 7. The central portion 1a of a generally C-shaped bar 1 is formed as a torsion bar, and both end portions 1b are formed as arms. The bar 1 is mounted under a vehicle body (not shown) through mounting portions 2 such that the central portion 1a is rotatable about its own axis. Each of the arms 1b is attached through a stabi-link 3 and a lower arm 4 to a wheel (not shown). Rolling stiffness of the vehicle is improved by connecting the left and right wheels through the torsion bar 1a.
When a vehicle having such a stabilizer runs on a rough road and when one of the wheels heavily bounds from the road surface, or one wheel rides over a projected portion of the road, the other wheel follows the unpward motion by the stabilizer thereby impairing, comfortability of the vehicle personel. Especially, with four wheel drive vehicles designed to run on rough roads, such as mountain tracks, this upward stabilizer motion can cause insufficient traction of the wheel.